


Going Soft

by KiKi_the_Creator



Series: Tumblr Stuff & Prompts (Choices) [1]
Category: Open Heart (Visual Novels)
Genre: F/F, lil bit of fluff, not for ethan stans lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:00:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27385342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiKi_the_Creator/pseuds/KiKi_the_Creator
Summary: Donahue’s is filled to the brim with the staff of Edenbrook, with one booth in particular crowded with a group of roommates and their tagalong friends. Dr. Jackie Varma isn’t a fan of the crowd, but one person slips through her hard exterior, exposing her to the booth.
Relationships: Jackie Varma/Main Character (Open Heart)
Series: Tumblr Stuff & Prompts (Choices) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2000551
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	Going Soft

**Author's Note:**

> Short late night ficlet I wrote for tumblr, thought I'd post here since there's not much Jackie content.
> 
> [Original post](https://kiki-the-creator.tumblr.com/post/633373995797004288/going-soft)

Donahue’s is full tonight, interns and residents piled in the building as they dance, drink, and chat. Jackie, her roommates, and their other friends are piled around and stuffed in a booth together, Jackie crammed in between Casey and Sienna’s so tight that she can barely move without jostling one, or both of them.

She downs another shot to numb the constant feeling of Sienna’s stupidly boney elbow stabbing her in the ribs, and then another as Bryce starts bragging about some surgery that was definitely not as impressive as he claims, finishing off her last drink when Ethan Ramsey stops at the table, just to obnoxiously flirt with Casey, who politely laughs and brushes him off, too nice to shut down her _boss._

No one else seems fussed about him, but his constant smiles and glances that are reserved for Casey are starting to wear on Jackie, especially because they’re never reciprocated and yet he can’t seem to take the hint. Oh god, she needs another drink _right now._ Her head falls back against the booth with a sigh, irritation boiling inside her at being trapped and forcibly kept away from the alcohol that’s just _so close_ , yet _so far._

Her eyes fall shut as she faces the ceiling, her fingers drumming on her knees as she waits for Sienna to take the hint and get her boney-ass to move and let Jackie out of the booth. But she doesn’t, staying put in her seat and laughing at Elijah’s dumb jokes and Jackie’s starting to think she might have to just climb over her if Ethan doesn’t leave soon. But luckily, _Bryce Lahela_ , the last person she’d expect, has come to her rescue.

He drops a tray of tequila shots on the table, “Drink up!” he announces, dropping back across from Sienna and pinning Rafael inside the boys’ half of the booth. Jackie’s eyes snap open, her hand darting out to grab a shot glass, tossing it back and grabbing two more before anyone else can beat her to it.

“Slow down, Jackie,” Casey murmurs softly, reaching out and taking Jackie’s outstretched hand that had just begun reaching for a fourth shot, pulling it back to her delicately. Her fingers lace with Jackie’s, gently tugging them back to the table with a soft concern shimmering in her eyes.

Jackie does as she wishes, even though she wants to down as much alcohol as possible so she doesn’t have to feel the elbow in her side - seriously, Sienna, _move! over!_ \- or have to pay attention to Ramsey blubbering on with Casey. 

He clears his throat, “I’ll leave you be,” and walks off, almost looking wounded as Casey’s thumb runs over the back of Jackie’s hand, brushing over knuckles, and tracing a thin, silver ring sitting on her middle finger. Casey pulls their interlocked hands beneath the table, smirking up at Jackie proudly.

Jackie blinks to clear the haze that has settled inside her mind, watching Casey’s smirk slowly spread into a pleased smile as she grabs her fruity cocktail, sipping it and squeezing Jackie’s hand in hers. Jackie smiles softly before forcing herself to focus in on the conversation surrounding them: Elijah joking, Bryce boasting, Rafael and Sienna chuckling fondly, with Aurora looking on, her face set in its characteristic stone.

The conversation and drinks flow as the bar hums with its occupants, a few residents and interns stopping by throughout the night, sharing a few words with the people gathered around the table. Music throbs in the air, keeping the bar electrified as the staff of Edenbrook mingle and dance, occasionally disrupting the constant thrum.

Casey’s head drops to Jackie’s shoulder, a hum escaping her throat as she nestles into her side, her free hand sliding up Jackie’s forearm to lightly wrap around her bicep, thumb brushing against the leather jacket. Her eyes have shut tight, cheek pressing into Jackie’s shoulder until her hands still, no longer circling soothingly.

Jackie remains frozen the entire time, careful not to disrupt Casey as her breathing carefully slows, the noise of the bar lost on her in her exhausted and fairly drunken state. And she soon falls under, enough so that Jackie’s confident she’s not coming back up, at least not for a while, and she slowly relaxes into the cushion behind her, letting Casey’s hand loosely fall down her arm to the tiny space separating them.

Jackie can’t seem to tear her eyes away, even as the bar’s throbbing music fills her eardrums, even as the others chat and laugh loudly, even as Sienna’s fucking elbow drills even deeper into her side. She carefully, hesitantly, removes her hand from Casey’s, gently slipping it around her body and letting her burrow further into Jackie’s side with a sleepy murmur.

Jackie’s nails lightly scratch Casey’s fabric-covered hip, a steady, gentle rhythm to match the pulse of the dive bar’s speakers. Her dark eyes can’t escape the soft face resting against her, and before she’s even fully aware she’s moving, her lips are pressing a delicate kiss to the top of Casey’s head.

“Dr. Jackie Varma,” Bryce says in a scandalized tone, palms on the table as he leans forward intently, drawing Jackie’s gaze from across the booth. “Are you going soft on us?” he accuses, feigning shock and intrigue.

She scoffs, suddenly self-conscious and painfully aware of everyone’s eyes on her, “ _No,_ ” her face contorts in a sneer. He doesn’t look convinced, leaning back with a self-satisfied smirk. “Fuck off,” she mutters under her breath, rolling her eyes and sinking further into the booth with a frown.

“No? Then I assume you have no problem with someone else taking her home tonight? You know, I think Ramsey’s still here…” he turns, scanning the bar for the doctor in question.

Jackie’s arm tightens around Casey, pulling her further into her side protectively, “Don’t you dare, Lahela,” she glares at him, features tight as a grin grows on his lips.

“So you admit you’re going soft, Varma?” He grins across the table, settling back in his seat as everyone else watches on, readying to hold Jackie back if she attacks.

She grits her teeth and spits out, “No,” every muscle inside of her body tense.

“Oh, _Ethan,_ ” he singsongs, glancing around the bar again and rising in his seat, the biggest smirk on his face.

Jackie’s foot jerks forward, kicking him in the shin. He yelps, falling back in his seat with a wounded expression, like a kicked puppy. Which he basically is. His hands raise placatingly, “Alright, fine, you’re not going soft,” he concedes, frowning and crumpling in the booth to rub his shin.

Jackie grins victoriously, “Never,” she reaches across the table, stealing his drink and chugging the rest of it, dropping the empty glass to the table with a clink.

Nevermind just how untrue that is, nevermind just how soft her insides get at every touch, every _glance_ from Casey. Nevermind the fact that she’d do just about anything for the woman leaning against her, nevermind the fact that she’d deck Ramsey if he got anywhere near the woman cuddled into her side. Nevermind how soft she’s actually gotten.

**Author's Note:**

> More Jackie fics might pop up in the future when I'm bored and have an idea in the middle of the night


End file.
